supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Waite
View Gallery |} Aidan Waite is a 260 year old vampire turned by Bishop in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aidan is seen as an anomaly in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live off of blood bank bags of blood instead of live blood. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. He is best friends with Josh and Sally, and attempts to live morally despite his inherent nature. Abilities and Weaknesses Aidan shares the common characteristics that his fellow vampires have including: *'Superhuman Strength '- Aidan is stronger than most humans as shown during the fights he has with his maker, Bishop and his "son", Henry. In a dialogue with Rebecca, it is inferred that superhuman strength is only possible if the vampire regularly feeds "live". *'Superhuman Speed' - Aidan can run faster than what is humanly possible and is capable of evading blood-thristy werewolves. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Aidan has much more stamina than humans and has a higher pain tolerance than humans allowing to him suffer more wounds before he succumbs to the pain as shown in the First World War where he eliminates an enemy-infested trench by himself, taking over a dozen bullets in the process. *'Superhuman Healing Factor' - Aidan is able to heal from wounds that would kill most humans and the rate at which he heals can be increased if he feeds on blood, straight from the source preferrably. As a point of reference; when Henry had all of his skin stripped from his body by Suren, he had to drain two living humans in order to heal properly. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampires share superhuman senses of smell and hearing. Aidan is able to detect the blood flow of humans via sight (throbbing of target's juggular as blood is pumped to the brain), sound (the ability to hear the heartbeat of target) and smell (odor of blood magnified exponentially when its on the outside of target's body). *'Skilled Killer' - Aidan is also a skilled killer and has a horrifying reputation among the vampires which he has gained during his hunts with Bishop. Aidan has been shown to be capable of murder and a capable fighter as shown when he and Bishop brutally kill all the members of a wedding party, kills multiple soldiers in a trench during WWI by himself and when he bested both his maker (with a little help from Sally who distracted Bishop) and his vampire 'son', Henry *'Compulsion' - Aidan is able to bend people's will or erase part of their memory, but he is rather bad at it, and every time we see him do it, it usually ends up either not working or making the situation worse. *'Immortality' - Vampires can only be killed by beheading, or by piercing the heart with wood. Aidan is incredibly long lived and has lived for over 250 years. *Ability to sense and see other supernatural beings. Note: How effective Aidan's abilities are depends on his health, whether he has fed or not, and the freshness of the blood he drank (blood straight from the vein is more potent than preserved blood from bags). If he has not had any blood for a long period of time, he is actually weaker than the typical human. This goes for all Vampires. In addition, the longer vampires have been around, the stronger they tend to be. Weaknesses Aidan also shares common vampire vulnerabilities including: *Wood through the heart *Total destruction of the body *Decapitation *Entering a house without being invited Non-fatal negative reactions include: *Sensitivity to sunlight *Extreme reaction to intake of werewolf blood, including windpipe swelling/closure, bleeding from multiple orifaces, and an overall 'stupor'. *Ingested garlic causes an uncontrollable switch from human behavior to vampire behavior. This is countered by certain herbs, including those apparantly found in chamomille tea. When using tea the preferred method of application seems to be by soaking in it. It is unknown how long it takes to mitigate the effects of the garlic due to the fact that the only vampire shown soaking in tea (Aiden) was interrupted by a situaiton (ironically) requiring him to exhibit vampire behavior. Category:Male